To Build A Home
by Hidge
Summary: A family of their own - that's all they have ever wanted. Naturally, it puts a strain on Wanda and Vision's marriage when starting a family no longer seems so easy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I love Vision and Wanda as a married couple with kids in comic book canon, and, of course, the interesting origin of their children. So I started thinking about how that could translate if neither of them had powers or abilities, and this fic was born.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Wanda panted as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and tangled her hands in his soft hair.

"I love you so much," she murmured against his mouth. "You fuck me so good."

Vision groaned as he tightened his grip on his wife's hips and thrust up into her, aching to hit that spot inside of her that made her swear and shivering when her hips matched his pace.

Their sex life had always been fantastic, but recently it had reached new heights. Somehow, their longing for a baby had created more spontaneity and creativity in the bedroom. He often heard of couples whose sex lives grew stale as they tried to start a family. The sex grew too rehearsed, too mechanical, too much of a chore. That was certainly not the case for he and Wanda. He had never felt so desired by her. Over the last few weeks, she was able to just look at him from beneath her long lashes and get him hard.

Which is exactly how they had ended up in bed before seven o'clock on a Wednesday, with her straddling him, buried in her to the hilt, and his back against the headboard. He had come home from work to a hot supper and halfway through the meal she had gently laid her fork on her plate and offered him a mischievous grin. She had silently stood and grabbed his hand to pull him out of his chair and lead him out of the kitchen. Not a single word had been exchanged before they reached the bedroom.

He had been powerless to deny her.

"I love fucking you," he responded before sucking on the soft skin of her neck. His hands traced up the delicate curve of her back, over her shoulders, and along her arms. He grabbed one of her hands that was in his hair and peppered kisses along her palm. "I love _you_ , Wanda. I can't even put into words how much I love you."

"I know, darling," she cooed. She smiled as she ran her fingers along his cheek and he leaned into her touch. Her precious husband. He was easily the sweetest and kindest man that she had ever known. And the sexiest, a title he was reluctant to accept.

His hands dropped to fondle her full breasts and she arched into his touch. He had always known just how to touch her, from their very first time together all those years ago.

"Make me scream your name," she whimpered. "Please."

He tangled a hand in her hair, his grip far from gentle, and he brought their mouths together for a rough kiss while his thumb found her sensitive bundles of nerves. She gasped loudly and rocked her hips more incessantly against him.

It didn't take her very long to come after that; she cried out his name, just like she wanted. While she was still riding out her climax, he finished inside of her with a reverberating growl.

She collapsed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and breathing heavily against his cheek. His hands skimmed her back, slick with sweat, and he cradled her like the priceless cargo she was.

"I really do love you," she whispered.

He smiled happily to himself. "I love you too, and I can't wait to have a baby with you."

After several minutes, when their breathing was back under control, they rolled onto their sides and into a spooning position. He pulled the thin bed sheet up to cover them both before he slung his arm across her waist and affectionately kissed the back of her head.

The comfortable silence between them was broken by a giggle. A smile immediately graced his face at the sound. "What?" He questioned.

"Should we finish supper?" She asked with another laugh.

He laughed at that as well. "It's probably cold by now," he said, thinking of the plate of half eaten perogies that he had so quickly neglected.

She rolled onto her back and surged upwards to give him a quick kiss. "I'll go heat it up. I'll be right back."

She slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe that hung on the back on their bedroom door. She brought back a plate for them to share and they ate it in bed. He was the one to place their dirty dish in the sink and return with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Ooh." She chuckled as she spotted him standing in the doorway, still naked, with a proud smile on his face. "What is the occasion?" She asked as she gestured towards the wine.

"The occasion," he began with a smirk, "is that I am putting a baby in you. Tonight."

She tossed her head back and laughed loudly at his response. The phrasing, the slang, the grin, was so far removed from her polite, well-mannered, chivalrous English husband. He still managed to surprise her with his sense of humour.

The grin was still firmly in place as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her and placed the wine and glasses on the bedside table. He could look at her laughing and smiling face for hours. He did not take a Maximoff smile for granted; he knew that they were not always freely given.

Thankfully, he had ten years' worth of Wanda Maximoff smiles.

They described their first meeting in similar ways. She called it an instant connection; he went as far to say that it was love at first sight. He still remembered what she was wearing the first time that he saw her, sitting by a window in the campus library. He had been completely smitten from the very beginning and despite having absolutely no skill in the flirting department, he had somehow convinced her to get coffee with him.

She playfully told him that it was the accent that had compelled her to agree.

They dated for two years, spent two more engaged, and now they were on their sixth year of marriage.

Family was very important to the both of them, they had discussed that very early in their relationship. They both came from backgrounds of family loss so creating their own family was vitally important, and something they both craved. Wanda just had her brother, and they were so close that they practically communicated seamlessly in silence. He had a more complicated kin, a series of parental figures and mentors, friends that he was as close to as siblings, but no actual blood relatives that he had a relationship with. They hadn't wanted him and it had taken him a great deal of time to come to terms with that.

They had wanted to wait until the right time in their marriage to have children. They had enjoyed life as newlyweds and then they had gotten their careers straightened away. He had finished his PhD and gotten a faculty position at the university, and Wanda had found space at a clinic to practice psychology.

Now that they had successful, stable careers and a house, they just wanted a baby.

"You know," she grinned back, "it kinda turns me on when you talk like that." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Does it?" He retorted playfully. He was quick to grab her waist and pull her beneath him as they settled into lying positions on the bed again. "You know that the chances of getting pregnant increase with female orgasm?"

She laughed and ran both of her hands down his chest. "I'm pretty sure that's actually a myth, babe."

He wrinkled his nose. "Oh…well…it's still a valuable theory, don't ya think?"

Her laughter this time was smothered by his mouth. She nipped at his bottom lip and then moved down to kiss and bite his chin. He was feeling very mischievous this evening apparently and she was happy to indulge him because he was only ever this carefree with her.

He worked open her robe and she couldn't help but laugh again. "Are we just gonna get drunk and have sex all night?"

"I think that sounds incredibly enjoyable."

"Like we're back in college?"

"We never had drunken sex in college," he disputed.

"Right," she dragged out. "Because you were always studying."

He smiled as he nudged her nose with his own. "You liked that I was studious."

"I did," she agreed, "it showed that you were ambitious and mature." She started to laugh again as he peppered her cheeks with kisses. She clutched his shoulder blades, but tried to squirm out of reach of his lips. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Kissing every gorgeous freckle on your face," he answered quickly.

"Vision, stop," she squealed.

He didn't, and her only reprieve came when she used the strength of her core to flip him over and pin him to the bed. She pressed both of her palms into his and smirked down at him in triumph.

"Got ya," she taunted.

He looked down at where she was straddling his hips and his eyes slowly travelled up to her face. "I still feel victorious," he deadpanned.

She gently smacked his chest before she traced her fingers over his lips. "What's going on with you tonight?" She asked softly.

He smiled and shrugged, his newly free hand comfortably settling on her thigh. "I don't know," he murmured. "I just have a good feeling about tonight. About us making a baby," he clarified shyly.

She smiled, bright and big. "Yeah?"

He nodded confidently. "I really do, Wanda." She leaned down to kiss him and he eagerly responded. "But of course," he interrupted, "it doesn't hurt to increase our statistical chances."

She smiled against his mouth and brushed her hand through his hair. "Well of course not."

He lifted her onto her side and slowly pushed her robe down over her shoulders. His mouth fell to the base of her throat and her collarbone, and he attentively sucked on her skin. Her beautiful, pale skin. He slowly worked his way down her torso as his hand anchored her hip.

"Vizh," she moaned as she grasped the back of his head.

"I love you," he muttered against her navel. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she breathed.

That was one thing that he knew would never change. But they also had a lot of love to give to a child.

* * *

 **A/N:** Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** More fluff before the real angst starts!

 **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine!

* * *

Wanda awoke with a groan and a slight headache. Why did they decide to finish a whole bottle of wine again? She certainly couldn't hold alcohol like she could in her 20s, and Vision had never been much of a drinker. She pressed her palm to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut.

The first thing that she heard was a throaty chuckle and then she felt a gentle hand on her bare abdomen.

"Are you feeling okay?" Vision whispered sweetly in her ear.

"I think I drank too much wine," she answered with another groan.

He chuckled again and caressed her lower belly with his thumb. "You know what is a good natural cute for a headache?"

She laughed and reached out to playfully shove his face away from hers. "That's probably a myth too."

"Oh," he responded, and she could practically hear the pout in his voice. "Why are there so many orgasm myths?"

"Because the female orgasm is a myth for some men," she joked. She finally opened her eyes and pulled him in for a good morning kiss. "But not for you. Hi, baby."

"Good morning," he smiled brightly.

She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning. Are you going to make me breakfast?" She asked with a teasing nip to his chin.

He was quick to teasingly reply. "Can I have _you_ for breakfast?"

She laughed before she hummed and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "I didn't wear you out last night?"

"I have somehow found my second wind."

She dramatically rolled her eyes before she pushed him onto his back and straddled his stomach. "You are a warrior of a man," she stated sarcastically.

He grinned up at her, almost boyishly, as his fingers crept over the prominent bones in her hips. That look made her belly clench and she bit down on her bottom lip as she subtly shifted against his morning erection. She brushed her hands up his abdomen, over his chest, until she finally settled on his shoulders and began to lightly massage them. She wasn't sure what it was about him as of late, but the way that he looked at her just made her want to jump his bones – all of the time. He had this amazing ability to look at her like he hadn't seen her nearly every day for the past ten years.

"I love how hard you get for me," she whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I do," he groaned. "You are so sexy, and for some reason you chose to spend your life with me. I am the luckiest man in the world."

She leaned down to kiss him and her hair fell to tickle his skin. "I'm the lucky one," she murmured against his mouth. "You're such a good man." She kissed him again before he could inevitably argue.

She began to place kisses down his chest and her tongue swirled around his navel. He groaned and tossed his head back as her hand delicately wrapped around him. She had been fully committed to giving him a little individual attention, but she squealed in surprise when he flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the mattress with the weight of his body.

"Vizh," she protested with a giggle.

He ghosted his mouth over her chin and cheeks, and he spoke huskily. "I want to be inside you. Nothing else compares."

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, and she invitingly wrapped her legs around his hips.

He had the day off and she didn't have to go into the office until two, so they spent the morning like newlyweds. Hot, sweaty sex and sweet, lazy kisses in between sappy, lovesick conversations and whispered I love yous. She even fell back to sleep and he took a long shower. When she rolled out of bed, she pulled on one of his old sweaters, and found him making French toast in his boxers.

"You are making me breakfast!" She declared triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around his midsection from behind.

"I am," he chuckled. "And I'm starving."

She laughed as she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. "You earned it."

He grinned victoriously to himself as he flipped the bread in the pan with the spatula he was holding. Even happily married, he took a great deal of pride in being able to satisfy her in the bedroom. "Well, I've been trying to bring my A game."

She laughed and kissed his skin again. "We've talked about you trying to use sports references, babe. It doesn't work."

He rolled his eyes and shooed her away. "Go sit at the table and wait for your breakfast," he muttered.

With a smirk, she did as she was told. She sat at the kitchen table and thanked him with a kiss when he brought her a plate of French toast, bacon, and fruit. He fetched two cups of coffee before he sat down across from her.

"When is your appointment?" She asked conversationally.

"Noon," he answered.

It was time for his yearly physical, nothing scary or alarming, simply routine, but he was not fond of going to the doctor. His good friend Tony had generously set him up with his personal physician so he knew that he was seeing the best of the best. However, a few common nerves remained.

"Maybe I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards," his wife teased.

"Ha ha ha," he responded dryly, "very funny."

She grinned wickedly and nudged him with her foot under the table. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you don't like the doctor."

She continued to tease him good-naturedly as they finished their breakfast. She set to work on the dishes while he went to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. He emerged in khakis and a blue cashmere sweater that he knew was a favourite of hers.

Wanda had moved to curl up on the couch in the living room. She was watching the news with a fresh mug of coffee in her hands. He approached her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to head out now," he murmured quietly.

She grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be worried. It's a regular appointment. You'll be fine."

He smiled in thanks. "Have a good day. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered as she pulled him down for a proper kiss. "Maybe if you're brave I'll wear that nightgown tonight that you're so fond of."

His eyes widened in intrigue as his voice dropped an octave. "Which one?"

She slowly ran her hand down his chest. "The red, skimpy one."

"I do like that one," he practically growled.

"I know," she laughed, "but right now you have to go." She gently shoved him away and he took a step backwards with an easygoing smile. "Bye, baby."

He left the house with a grin and headed straight to the doctor's office. He had met Dr. Strange once before so their introduction wasn't terribly awkward and they didn't force small talk. Dr. Strange was very dry and to the point. Vision appreciated his professionalism and the briskness of the visit.

After taking his vitals and performing the more uncomfortable parts of the exam, Vision redressed as Dr. Strange looked over his chart.

"You don't smoke, you have a healthy diet, you exercise regularly. Looks and sounds like you're in tip top shape. Do you have any questions for me?"

Vision shyly looked away, his focus on straightening his watch, as he pushed the nagging topic to the forefront of his mind. "My wife and I are trying to get pregnant."

"And how long have you been trying to conceive?" He asked with his eyes still on his clipboard.

The blonde replied nervously. "We've been having sex without protection for about a year and a half."

He and Wanda had never stopped to think about the timeline so it never weighed on them. They were both busy with work and during that time he had trained for a marathon, she had helped her brother find and settle into a new apartment, and they had taken a vacation to Scotland. It had never registered as a problem to them, but he saw the way Dr. Strange looked up at him with concerned eyes and a twitch in his jaw.

"Have you seen a specialist?" He questioned after a moment.

Vision slowly shook his head. A fertility specialist? Despite his knowledge, the thought had never crossed his mind.

"I'm going to give you a referral for both you and your wife." He quickly scribbled something on a notepad and handed it to Vision. "I'll push it to the front of the line." Vision just nodded and tucked the paper in his pocket. "It's probably nothing," Strange added after a pause.

The flippant comment did absolutely nothing to reassure Vision. He left the office with a frown and what felt like a lead weight in his front pocket.

When he returned home, Wanda was quick to sense his unease. She did not ask him about it until after they had eaten supper and settled on the sofa to watch a movie. She was curled into his side with his arm around her shoulders. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair, but she could feel the tension in his body and he had been exceptionally quiet all evening. He hadn't mentioned his doctor's appointment once.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly as she began to stroke his chest.

She heard him take a deep breath before he answered. "What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. I can tell. I can always tell."

He smiled to himself as he kissed the top of her head. His intuitive wife. "Dr. Strange gave me a referral today," he revealed.

"For what?" She asked nervously, her adrenaline naturally spiking.

He took another deep breath and shifted beneath her. "A fertility specialist."

She sat up so that she could fully face him and she placed both of her hands on his chest. She knew that she needed to nip this train of thought in the bud before it really took off. "Oh, honey," she spoke quickly and confidently. "It's probably just a precaution. Doctors like to get a jump on these things." She ran her hands down his arms to grasp his hands as she asked, "Are you worried?"

He didn't speak, but he nodded with a small frown.

She climbed into his lap and pressed their foreheads together as she squeezed his hands. "Vizh," she whispered.

"I don't know my medical history," he murmured with his eyes closed. "I could have a genetic disorder. I could be a carrier. I could—"

"Stop," she said firmly. He pursed his lips and remained quiet. "Don't jump to conclusions. Don't overthink this," she implored. She released his hands and moved to cup his face, and then she worked her fingers through his short, fine hair. "Until we have reason to believe otherwise, let's think about this the old-fashioned way."

He arched an eyebrow. "The old-fashioned way?"

She nodded as she climbed out of his lap and stood between his legs. She offered him a hand with a smile. "Take me to bed and make love to me."

Vision hesitated for the briefest moment before he got to his feet and swept her into his arms, bridal style. God he loved her. She knew just how to talk him off one of his intellectual and emotional ledges. He carried her to their bedroom and they practically pawed at each other to remove clothing. The worries of his medical history were far from his mind as they tumbled onto the bed in just their underwear.

He kissed her neck with a groan as he peeled her panties down her legs. As he spooned her from behind, she reached around and grabbed the hair at the base of his neck. She could feel him squirming out of his boxer shorts and she was more than ready to end the foreplay.

"Vizh," she whined, "stop teasing."

He grinned as he trailed his fingers along the underside of her breasts. "Tell me you love me," he begged. He bucked his hips against her backside and her hand tightened in his hair.

She turned her head and guided him into a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Vision," she whispered. "I'm yours. Please fuck me."

He wasn't entirely sure why, but he needed that small, slightly possessive, reassurance tonight. He needed to hear that she loved him, and wanted him, only him. That she had _chosen_ him. Him, with his lanky frame, awkward conversational skills, and complicated background, over all the other men that had vied for her attention.

He kissed her firmly as his fingers moulded around her hip and he pushed into her. He would never really get used to this. Ten years and being inside of her still left him a tad breathless. She was so gorgeous. He nipped at her shoulder while his hand dropped between her legs. She cried out in response and demandingly rocked against him. She had always been a passionate, impatient lover, and it had always driven him mad. He pressed his mouth to her ear and shushed her with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

She whimpered his name and grasped the wrist of his hand that was playing with her clit in the most delicious, frustrating way. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she could feel him smugly grinning against the back of her shoulder.

"Shut up," she panted.

He chuckled and she felt the vibration from his chest throughout her entire body. "I didn't say anything, love."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to fight back when he shifted her onto her stomach and set the kind of pace that she begged for. She gripped the bedsheets beneath her and moaned into the nearby pillow.

He pushed her hair to the side and dipped his head so that he could kiss the back of her neck and along her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

He was also so caring and considerate, even when he was trying to be a little rough. "I'm fantastic," she groaned. "You know I love this." She could feel him so deep inside of her that it made her toes curl. "You feel so good."

She climaxed once more and his hips stilled against hers, with both of his hands on her lower back. He leaned forward to run his tongue along her spine. He felt her shiver, and her back arched deliciously, so he began to move again. She started to moan and his thrusts eventually shortened before he came inside of her.

They settled, breathless, on the bed, and he ran a hand slowly through her long hair as he watched her eyes flutter closed. She was still curled up on her stomach so he lay on his side as close to her as he could get. All that he wanted in these small moments of intimacy was skin on skin contact.

"Love you," he murmured before he kissed her hair.

She sleepily returned his sentiment and he watched her fall asleep with a contented smile on his face. He brought the sheets up to cover her and he watched her for what felt like hours. When she didn't have nightmares, she slept so peacefully, with not even a wrinkle in her brow.

Although he felt loved, wanted, needed, reassured, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that even in the safety of their quiet, dark bedroom, something was terribly wrong.


End file.
